Quinn Dolorem
Quinn Dolorem (b. 11 August, 2009) became famous after being the sole survivor of the Dolorem Family Massacre. Vincent Rogumus was accused of murdering both his own family and the Dolorem family, only leaving one member of both families alive; Quinn from the Dolorem family and Lilliana from the Rogumus family. It was suspected that he would continue to do this to multiple families, however he was caught in 2019 by auror Kara Maddix. Quinn was adopted by the Stritch family where he changed his name to avoid attention, and lived with foster parents Michael and Lauraine, and foster siblings Arizona, Sam and Sammy. He began attending Hogwarts in 2016 and was sorted into Slytherin house. He fell in love with Arietta Maddix, daughter of the auror who imprisoned Vincent Rogumus, and dated her until her death in 2022. Biography Family lineage Quinn was born into the Dolorem family to Mark and Catherine Dolorem. He had a younger sister named Claudia and a younger brother named Archer. Each member of his family were murdered by Vincent Rogumus between the years 2016-2019. Quinn was then adopted into the Stritch family with foster parents Michael and Lauraine, and foster sibling Arizona, Sam and Sammy. The family later adopted Arietta, Ziggy and Henry Maddix in 2021. Hogwarts years (2016-2022) First year Quinn started at Hogwarts the year his father was murdered. He was sorted into Slytherin house. Second year Quinn's younger brother was murdered in his second year. Third year Quinn's younger sister was murdered in his third year. Fourth year Quinn's mother was murdered in his fourth year. Vincent Rogumus turned himself in to Kara Maddix and died on the last day of the year. Fifth year Quinn learns about The Resurrection Task and befriends Arietta. They start dating within the year. Quinn is invited to a Christmas gathering with the Maddix family, and murders Kara while she was 'on the job'. Sixth year Peter Maddix discovers Quinn's crime and kidnaps him. Those close to Quinn believe he is attending the 'Meet-up Of Individuals Surviving Trauma (MOIST)' in France. Quinn, however, manages to fight back against Peter, kills him, and escapes. Seventh year Quinn informs Arietta, Ziggy and Henry of their father's death, and they move in with him at the Stritch Family. Shortly before Hogwarts starting, Quinn kills Arietta, having only dated her to get closer to the Maddix family. After starting another year at Hogwarts, Feliz, a third year Slytherin, informs him that Ziggy and Henry assume he killed their family. He flees Hogwarts on a Thestral assuming Ziggy and Henry will follow. He goes to the chamber that Peter set-up for him the previous year, intending to capture Ziggy and Henry and kill Henry the next year in order to successfully complete The Resurrection Task. He lures Ziggy, Henry and Arizona into the trap, however they escape. He stuns Ziggy, not being able to kill him or Henry, but attempts to kill Arizona. Henry, however, sacrifices himself and dies, and therefore Quinn had failed the task. He commits suicide, where the task transfers to Ziggy. Physical appearance Quinn is tall and lanky. His handsome face is riddled with acne, and his long, dark blonde hair falls across his eyes. He has gentle eyes and a gentle smile, however seems very tired and worn. Personality and traits After the death of his family, Quinn became extremely famous. He still valued his education at Hogwarts, but hated the attention and sympathy. In his early years, he was extremely smart, although gave up as time progressed. He is very kind on the outside, although is deeply disturbed within. Relationships Quinn is closely associated with Lilliana Rogumus for the death of their families, although rarely sees her, as she never started Hogwarts. He starting dating Arietta as a means to get closer to the Maddix family, in order to sacrifice them to resurrect his own family. Appearances * Ziggy Maddix book 1 (not yet named) * Ziggy Maddix book 2 (not yet named) * Ziggy Maddix book 3 (not yet named)